1. Technical Field
This invention relates to small water craft trailers of the type that allow for transport launching and recovery of boats, such as fishing boats.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art trailers of this type have provided a variety of different configurations that include covers for the boat on the trailers, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,414, 4,767,132, 5,481,999, 5,549,438 and 6,447,038.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,414 a combined trailer and boat cover is disclosed having a trailer with single or multiple cover portions hinged from a support structure to overlie a boat positioned on the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,132 is directed to an enclosed trailer for boats in which a support trailer frame having multiple sides, ends and top walls form a rigid enclosure for the boat removably positioned therewithin. Wall portions are movable for access to the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,999 claims a trailer mounted boat cover that uses a rigid forward shield from which a flexible cover is deployed over the surface of the boat on the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,438 is a universal covered trailer for boats which has multiple fixed sidewalls, end wall and integrated top of which a portion is pivoted as a hatchback like configuration for opening and access to the boat therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,038 is directed to an enclosed trailer for boats having a boat holding trailer frame with a widget integrated cover walled configuration that forms a shell enclosure over the boat and is removed by lifting the shell vertically off the trailer for access to the boat therein by a pulley and line system.